


Art for 'The Blur of Our Wandering'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art made for destimushi's Destiel BigBang story, 'The Blur of Our Wandering'





	Art for 'The Blur of Our Wandering'

Illustrations made for '[The Blur of Our Wandering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11359581)' written by [destimushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi). Make sure to read this little gem of a story.

I've tried to challenge myself and try different styles on these. Not sure I've succeeded, but I'm happy with the end result all the same. 

All pieces are done in Procreate with the addition of text from InkPad

Bigger versions of the pieces can be found on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dbb17tboow)

 

The illustrations contain spoilers for the story 

 

 

 

 

Visit my [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) for more of my art


End file.
